


拾遗

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drama, F/M, M/M, No Threesome, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Past Rape/Non-con, Tags May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 那个暑假是一切的开始。一切看似都步入了正轨，很久很久以后回头，却已经看不清在哪里走歪了一步。
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空，海归止水x高中生佐。没钱文字，偏现实向。头一次写这么青春疼痛的文，虐不虐不知道但肯定很狗血
> 
> 佐助有很大的心理问题，全文又是从他的视角来写，所以有点有病
> 
> 俺不喜欢把感情说得太满，所以除了止佐以外，哪两个人之间我都不能板上钉钉说没什么或有什么，这是见仁见智的东西。就和原作一样，你看着他们真像兄弟么？真像挚友么？可他们就只是兄弟挚友。所以  
> *鼬佐/鸣佐/止鼬止/水香/鹰佐元素有但都不实锤，不会打这么多tag但提前预个警  
> *有确实的蛇佐rape行为  
> *限制级，慢热
> 
> 这也是这类风格的首次尝试，希望多多互动。目前有两万字存稿，写不写得完看命（望天）

玄关上比往常多了一双鞋。

佐助愣愣地看了那双鞋一会儿，才弯腰把自己的放好。路过鼬的房门时，里面少有地传出了说笑的声音。有一瞬间他想像小时候那样推门进去问他们在说什么，但很快赶走了这个想法。

他进到自己的房间，没开灯，在榻榻米上躺着。止水什么时候回来的？他还记得自己十岁那年和鼬一起去机场送止水。止水笑着和他们挥手，他抬头问鼬止水哥什么时候回来。

“不知道。可能很久很久。”鼬说。他脸上的笑容随着止水走远渐渐消失，低头摸了摸佐助的头发。

鼬喊他吃饭的时候，他犹豫了片刻待会儿看到止水要不要装作很惊讶；最后还是像往常一样不甚积极地走出去，和餐桌旁坐着的止水打了招呼：“止水哥。”

“佐助看到我都不惊喜的吗？”止水故作不悦道。要是在小时候，他一定会用胳膊圈住佐助的脖子，把他的头发弄乱。

“我看到你的鞋子了。”他说。其实是惊喜的。止水的变化不大，头发还是柔软的小卷，眼睛还是明亮透彻。好像长高了一些，但佐助长高得更多，所以不太明显。真好，他几乎没变——不像他和鼬。

父母过世对这个家的打击非同一般。鼬很优秀，他靠奖学金解决了自己的学费，又打工养着身在另一个城市的佐助。他一毕业就回来了，靠医院的工资，甚至能让佐助过得不错。

他一直是位完美的兄长。变了的可能只有佐助一个人。

他的思绪飘到暑假前不久，鸣人和小樱问他要不要去冲绳玩。平常他靠打工也攒下了一些钱，就答应了下来。当晚回家的时候，他听见鼬在隔壁房间打电话。声音压低了，但他还是听到了：“对不起。我马上过去，麻烦您了。实在十分抱歉。”

之后鼬急匆匆地出门，和佐助道歉不能和他一起吃饭了。

佐助比谁都清楚鼬是个难得一见的天才。他考上最顶级的学校，是他们父亲的骄傲。他拿了连续四年的特等奖学金。如果不是为了佐助，他满可以有更光明的未来——读博士，像止水一样出国，说不定还能在国外落户，去全球参加会诊。

佐助抹杀了这个未来。他把鼬拖回这个穷乡僻壤，拖回六十平的小房子，拖回无尽的加班和上司的呵斥里。

而他……在因为不能陪他吃晚饭道歉。他向这个弟弟道歉。

鼬出门后，佐助和小樱发邮件，说他不去了。如果给鸣人发他一定会咋咋呼呼地打电话过来，佐助暂时没有应付他的心情。

他怎么配在鼬为他牺牲了一切的情况下，去享乐，心安理得地花着零花钱，拥有友情？他知道鼬不会赞同这样的想法，但这样的想法已经在他的心底深深扎了根。除了成为比鼬更优秀的人、或至少，成为不再拖累鼬的人，他才值得有自己的人生。

除了成为能弥补这一切的人。

佐助从没有说过，但他早就表现了出来：他疏远了鼬，面对鼬的关怀，他选择了逃避。他从没有对任何人说过，骄傲得几乎不把人放在眼里的宇智波佐助，认为自己不值得鼬的爱。

也因此，在不需要他再打工的现在，他仍然去打工。每当他无所事事的时候，洒在他脸上的阳光、呼吸的空气，都让他痛苦。他笑的时候也会痛苦。那在他内心深处纠结交错、张牙舞爪的罪恶感，无时无刻不折磨着他。

三个人久违地在一起吃饭，气氛却和从前大不相同。佐助基本上不开口，沉默地观察着另外两人交谈。止水夸奖了鼬的手艺，说六年前他可从来没想过鼬也会做饭。他不是故意的，但这句话也刺痛了佐助。鼬很少让佐助做饭，除了他不在家的时候。他对让佐助单独生活四年这件事十分内疚，该死的，他为什么要内疚？

“其实佐助的手艺也很不错。”鼬说，朝他的方向笑了一下。

止水惊讶地转过来：“不会吧？哪天你可要让我试试。”

“勉强能吃。”佐助嘟囔道。

“惭愧阿，两个后辈居然比我还会照顾自己……”

很快，止水和鼬又交谈起来。

他们和以前一样要好，可能这几年都有保持联系吧，止水也是一回来就来找鼬了。

他们是能互相理解的人。止水是能为鼬着想的人。止水是能站在鼬身边的人。

佐助在他们看向对方的眼神里看到了挚友的情谊……或许是在那之上的东西。他感到一阵酸楚和释然，就像小时候一样，他看着他们俩的背影，追逐着追逐着却难以企及。什么都没变，变的只有他一个。

他压下酸楚，希望随着止水的归来，鼬的生活能步入正轨。压下他对兄长不可言说的占有欲，压下他对兄长挚友的、自童年便存在的仰慕之情。

“止水，在这里留宿如何？虽然地方小了点，还是能给你空出地方的。”鼬说。

“太好了，我正好舍不得走。”止水笑道。

晚上，鼬坚持他睡沙发，止水去他的房间；止水则宣称他睡一晚沙发没问题，最后佐助抱着被子躺到沙发上，终止了争执。两位年长者沉默地看了他一会儿，被他用被子把自己裹住的样子逗笑了。

止水越过沙发背揉他的脑袋逗他：“小佐助现在变得可真懂事。”

佐助想把头埋到被子底下去，但又不舍得放弃这熟悉的感觉，只得嘴硬道：“你们太烦了而已！”

“我突然想，佐助的床也不算小，是不是本来可以一起睡的？”

“我宁愿一个人睡沙发……”

止水终于放过他回房间的时候，佐助自己都没意识到他嘴角的弧度。

但他还是失眠了。

失眠于他而言不少见。除了被打工弄得太疲惫的时候，他的睡眠都不算好。他经常做重复的噩梦，关于鼬的：要么是鼬说他再也不想管他然后离开，要么是鼬的一辈子都在照顾他。前者会让他流着冷汗惊醒，后者让他一整夜困在清醒不得的梦魇之中。

这天他没做梦，只是睡不着。起先是因为房间里交谈的声音，鼬和佐助的房间都有露天的小阳台，却没有连在一起，两人想必是靠在各自的阳台上聊天。小时候他和鼬经常这么做，鼬给他带来晚饭上美琴不让他多喝的饮料，两兄弟隔着两道围栏碰杯。那时的佐助还要站在凳子上。或者是睡不好的时候，鼬有时会翻过来陪他睡觉，起床前再回去。

等到交谈声停息，门缝漏出来的灯光也熄灭了，佐助还是睡不着。他干脆坐起来，抱着膝盖，听老式电扇转动发出的吱呀声。

凌晨大约两三点的时候，他听到开门的声音。止水去上了个厕所，看到他还没睡打着哈欠走过来，坐在他旁边。

“怎么睡不着也不开电视？”他问，没问他为什么睡不着。佐助很感激他这点。

他说：“没什么喜欢看的。”

“不看动画片了？”

“你还看？”他反问。

止水笑了两声：“我不看了。不过你们这个年龄的小鬼，喜欢动画不正常吗。”

佐助想到鸣人和牙每周一一见面就凑到一起聊某部正在热播的热血漫情节，热火朝天到只有第一堂课的老师才能把他俩拉开。他做了个鬼脸。

“我可不像那帮家伙。”

“你还和以前一个样。”止水说。

他说什么？佐助抬起头狐疑地看他。和以前一样……怎么可能？

他没问出口，又把下巴搁回到膝盖上。止水也不再说话，只是坐在那里。佐助本以为会尴尬，但其实并没有。他们静静地坐着，直到他感到一点困意，眼皮渐渐沉重得睁不开。

止水站起身，扶着他的肩膀把他放倒躺在沙发上。

“晚安。”他冲佐助眨了眨眼睛，回房间去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想看到任何辱骂角色

佐助醒来的时候家里只剩了他一个人。止水回去了，鼬和往常一样要上班。佐助看了眼时钟，突然跳起来冲进浴室刷牙——离中午他上班的时间也没多久了。

他找了个咖啡厅的兼职。小樱曾建议他去当家教，虽然还是高中生，凭他的能力教教小学生初中生还是绰绰有余的。如果家长信得过，教高中生都没问题，她补充。但现在佐助的唯一标准并不是工资，他只是需要一份不需要思考、填满他无所事事时间的活儿。况且，他从来没有鼬那样的耐心，当家教可能会想打人。

他骑车赶到上班地点，总算赶在迟到之前，飞快地换了工作服。

中午并不是咖啡厅最忙碌的时候，只有三四桌客人。水月和香磷靠在角落聊天，看见佐助来了，水月道：“还以为你要迟到，我等着告诉老板呢。”

“你以为谁都跟你一样不靠谱？”香磷骂他。

这两人和他一样都是打工的高中生，上的是这里人口中的“不良高中”，不过佐助并没有发现他们之间有什么不同。香磷对他不正常的热情有时候还会让佐助想起小樱，尽管佐助发现她和水月之间更像有些什么。

他们看起来十分享受眼下的清闲；两点以后，来喝下午茶和赶论文的顾客就会让他们忙得分不清东南西北。但佐助不喜欢，他希望马上动起来。

不忙起来，他就忍不住开始想止水。他还不知道止水为什么回来，现在住在哪，在哪工作；据他所知，止水之前的住所已经卖给不认识的人了。

“想什么呢，佐助？”香磷问。

“没什么。我去收拾盘子。”看到一桌客人离开，他得救似的离开了那个角落，收拾好餐具送去回收处。门口的风铃响起来时，他又抢在别人前去帮忙点单。

他没想到的是顾客是止水。

止水看到傻掉的佐助只是微笑，问他可以点单了吗。

佐助把菜单拍到桌上。不是他故意这样的，他只是有点难以控制自己。好在止水不会介意，他随手翻了翻又合上，向佐助道：“我没来过，你给我推荐一种吧。”

“都不怎么样。”佐助小声说。

“……你可真诚实佐助。那就椰奶炭烧吧，热的。”

佐助带着咖啡过来后，还是没忍住问他怎么知道这里的。

止水说随便找的，没想到能看到他。看到佐助明显不信的表情，他才说不开玩笑了，是鼬告诉他的。

“我们聊到了你，他说你一直有打工。问他在哪，他就告诉我了。”

“那你来这里是找我有事吗？”

“也没事。正好有工作要处理，干脆就来这里顺便看看你。”止水说，仿佛才想起来似的，从包里取出电脑。“不过既然我都来了，干脆等你下班带你去吃东西吧，正好听鼬说他要加班。怎么样？”

佐助说他五点才下班。止水表示完全没问题。

“……我不能偷懒了，人开始多了。”最后佐助结束了对话，回到工作当中。他时不时偷偷观察止水：止水打开电脑后就十分投入，十指在键盘上敲得飞快。

人确实多了起来，再没有机会给香磷和水月偷懒。他们在桌子之间穿梭个不停，佐助几乎忘记了止水在这里。直到难得的短暂空闲，香磷逮住他问：“之前跟你聊天的那个帅哥是谁？看样子你们认识。”

“一个亲戚，”他简单地回复。

香磷哀嚎起来：“为什么你们家的男人都这么帅阿！”

水月无语地白了她一眼。佐助不喜欢别人夸他的长相，好像他除了长相没别的了似的；但这次他被取悦到了。香磷只见过鼬和止水，他们无疑也是佐助见过的最好看的两个人。他们无论何时都是耀眼的。

鼬来的那一次是在还没放假的时候，雨下得很大，他来给佐助送伞，即便佐助没有让他来。鼬是从医院直接过来的，还穿着正装，头发和肩膀被淋湿了一点。佐助小声说着“不用来也没关系”接过伞时，他只是淡淡地说“感冒就不好了”。他听到店里许多女孩子看着他们两个激动地叽叽喳喳的声音，知道鼬到哪都会引人注目。他本来可以受更多人的瞩目，或至少，有个家庭。不用猜也知道乐意和鼬组建家庭的女人数不胜数。

曾经佐助偷偷担忧过这件事，他难以接受一个陌生人占去他哥哥的时间和爱。但渐渐他发现鼬完全没有成家的意思，于是又一次，他知道自己绊住了他。

为了不耽误他工作，鼬没说几句就和他告别，打着另一把伞走了。他一直都在办公室里为佐助备了一把伞，并且总能猜到哪一次他忘记了带。

五点到了，佐助去员工室换下工作服，止水已经收拾好在门口等他了。他说他查到一家很不错的牛肉丼，佐助一定也喜欢。

“在哪？怎么去？”

“呃……我刚回来还不太清楚，等我查查路线……过一阵子我肯定会买辆车的，这样可真麻烦。”止水掏出手机，“在x大街60号，先坐……”

佐助叹了口气，把止水的手机抢过来塞回他口袋里，扭头往最近的公交车站走。止水挠着头跟在后面，尴尬地笑着：“结果我请你吃饭还要你带路，真不好意思。”

佐助去各种各样的地方打过工，他很少打超过半年的长工。x大街是这个小城市最繁华的地段，不过因为经常碰到熟人，他没待多久就不再去了。而且……也有不大好的回忆。

止水说的那家店他倒没有印象，可能是新店。他们上了楼，点了招牌的牛肉丼，止水不由分说给他俩都加了一份肉。高高堆起来的粉红的牛肉和生鸡蛋一起拌开就米饭吃进嘴里，确实是一种享受——佐助很少在外面吃饭，他不允许自己太沉浸于个人的享受。但和止水一起的话，一次也没问题吧，他对自己说。

“味道真不错，果然还是日本的盖饭最好吃阿！有空应该带鼬也来试试。”止水感叹。

佐助点点头，没空回话，嘴正忙着吃东西——他毕竟还是个成长期的男孩子。

等他解决掉一半的肉，想喝口茶歇歇时，他发现止水不知何时停了筷子，一只手撑着脸在看他。

“你盯着我干嘛？”

“真怀念。”止水道。“好久没看到你吃东西这么投入了。”

“……你再看，我吃不下去，”他别扭地把头扭回去，不看止水的眼睛。“止水哥，你为什么回来？”

他六年前去德国读大学，以他的成绩，肯定可以留在那里过上很不错的日子。他也一定已经有了工作，不然无论是剩下的两年有没有深造，他都没有那么多钱。和鼬一样，止水也没有家人的支持。

止水喝了一口茶。“当然是因为放不下你们。”他没提起富岳和美琴的过世，但他拍了拍佐助的手。

当然是这个原因。其实他能猜到止水是为了鼬回来的。如果不是佐助，鼬本来可以像止水一样，而不是过着让止水都放心不下的生活。

好在止水马上转移了话题：“话说佐助，你不好奇我现在在做什么吗？”

“什么？”

“作家，想不到吧。”止水咧嘴笑，洋洋得意的样子。

佐助确实没想到。不过想到止水去德国修的是哲学，也不算很让人意外。比起富岳务实的家训，更小丧失双亲的止水成长得更恣意一些，更理想化一些。

“那你写了什么书没有？”

“正在写，是部小说，不过不告诉你是什么。”止水神秘地说，“在那之前，先靠杂志社之类的赚赚生活。我现在可是连载专栏小说家呢。”

佐助哼了一声，把翘起的嘴角压下去。他喜欢听止水和他聊自己的事，就像从前一样。不同的是他现在长大了，不再是不能理解的孩子了。

直到那个声音从背后响起。

“这不是佐助君吗？”

佐助永远会记得这个声音。他捏紧了拳头，全身都紧绷起来，从牙缝里挤出那个名字：“大蛇丸。”

大蛇丸走到他身后不远的地方。“你还记得我，我很高兴。”

不远的地方有家台球室，佐助在那里打工时遇到的大蛇丸。他那时还需要钱，而这里提供的薪酬不低，工作内容也只是帮打球的擦擦球杆、整理球和拿饮品而已。尽管没多久，他就发现了这里接待的客人大多不和他学校附近的那家一样以学生为主，而是成年人来这里应酬和交际。大蛇丸是常客之一。

他仍然没有想太多，直到大蛇丸在他俯身把球收集起来时抚摸了他的腿根。当即他一个激灵，想也不想就用手肘向后打去，结果被抓住手腕压在台球桌上。房间里其余的人没有多大反应，只是看着他笑。

那时他才明白，为什么面试时老板只是看了他几眼，就聘用了他。他用力挣扎起来，大蛇丸在他耳边轻声道：“怎么，你难道是被骗进来的可怜小男孩？”

“放开！”

“别乱动，小朋友。我不是会嫌弃没经验的那种人，不过你挣扎得太厉害，我可不保证你受得了。”大蛇丸笑道。

他的喊叫无人在意，佐助很快意识到。他也没有足够的力气挣开另一人的桎梏。他更没勇气告诉鼬，或是报警，因为那样的话鼬就会知道。就会愧疚。

只是想象鼬痛苦自责的申请，佐助就承受不了。他宁愿把这件事永远咽进肚子，不见天日。

大蛇丸却完全没有受到任何影响。佐助能感觉到他就站在自己身后，和那天一样，他要把手放到他的肩膀上——

在那之前，止水抓住了大蛇丸的手腕。

“我弟弟好像不大舒服，”止水说。佐助从没有听过止水用这种语气说话，客气却冰冷，听起来紧绷绷的。“非常抱歉，我们正准备走。”

“是吗？那可真不巧。”大蛇丸的目光仍然在他身上，“那就下次再见，佐助君。”

止水带着佐助离开了这家店。佐助咬着下唇不愿说话，止水陪着他沉默地走到车站。直到两人上了公交车，车开出了两站远，止水才问他：“刚刚那个人……你讨厌他？”

“嗯。”

“我就说，感觉你的表情不太对劲，”止水揽住他的肩膀拍了拍。“别担心。要是他对你做什么，告诉我。鼬也是一样的。我们都会站在你这边。”

和任何时候一样，止水体贴地没有问细节。他们也不会想到，佐助苦涩地想。

“我不是需要保护的小孩。”他咕哝着说。

止水大笑。“你不需要，但是我们想。有时候也宠一下你的哥哥们吧。”

他的哥哥们。佐助有一瞬间想说出来，但就和他几番想对鼬说却没说一样，他把话咬碎了吞进去。只要忘记就好了。

止水哥回来了，鼬变开心了不少，他也不久就会去大学。生活在变好，他想，这就够了。

三个人在一起的快乐时光，一直埋藏在他记忆里最珍视的角落闪闪发光，那曾是支持他活下去的全部。现在，这幅画面好像不再遥不可及，几乎伸手就能碰到。


	3. Chapter 3

止水把佐助送回家，喝了杯茶后就走了。走之前，他说等房子装修好了，邀请他和鼬去做客。

再过几年，他和鼬也能换一个更大的家，鼬曾经向他承诺。鼬说这话的语气好像理所当然地把佐助包括进他以后的生活里，哪怕佐助那时已经成年了，他没有照顾他的义务了。

不想搅进鼬未来更多的生活同时，他不可避免地感到了安心。他为这种想法羞耻，但他无法反驳。

佐助清楚自己是矛盾的：他比谁都想独立，也比谁都想永远做兄长羽翼下的弟弟——还有止水。

他一直仰视着这两人，视他们为自己的目标、顶点，保护神。在他们身边他就会感到安全，就像刚刚止水拦住大蛇丸的手的时候。他知道自己是安全的。他们不会让任何人伤害他。

同时他厌恶自己的软弱。

鼬十点左右才到家。这个时候佐助一般还没睡，他开门和走路的声音还是放得很轻。

大概是看到他房间的灯没熄，鼬敲了敲他的房门。

“佐助，”他说，“我给你带了东西。”

佐助走过去打开了门。鼬的手里提着一个纸盒，上面有熟悉的标志。

“回来的路上意外看到的，本来以为倒闭了，没想到是在别处开了分店。”鼬把纸盒递给他。

这家饭团店开了很久，小时候鼬经常带回家。但父母去世的那年，这家店也关门了。

现在它又出现了。佐助接过盒子。好像过去美好的一切真的都回来了。

鼬准备离开时，佐助飞快地说了句“谢谢，哥哥”，然后把门关上。

他很少道谢，也很少道歉。对别人是因为傲慢，唯独对鼬是说不出口。道谢有用吗？道歉有用吗？这不是一句“谢谢”“对不起”就能过去的。他会觉得自己虚伪。

可是今天他想抓住那一度虚幻的画面。多年来的第一次，他真切感受到那是触手可及的。他也知道，止水回来后他不会再是鼬唯一关心的人，不再是占据了他全部生活的人，也许没必要再……故意竖起一道隔开兄弟的墙了。

他不会再是鼬生活唯一的意义，这让他感到释然，释然又酸楚。

他把酸楚的感受压下去。

这就是最好的。

尽管晚饭吃得很饱，佐助还是迫不及待地打开了纸盒。鼬肯定从止水那得知了他们俩去吃饭的事，只打包了两个。他拿起一个咬下去，微微皱了皱眉。

不完全是和小时候一样的味道，但味道依然很好。

第二天他排到了早班，水月香磷都不在。他和做咖啡的重吾关系也不错，重吾是个更擅长倾听的沉默男人，不像水月和香磷那样总是唧唧喳喳的。

今天可能是安静的一天吧。

他刚刚这么想，就看见两个熟悉的脑袋在窗外东张西望。一个粉的一个黄的，扎眼得很。佐助悄悄转过身去，希望不被那两人发现。

很遗憾，他失败了。小樱发现了他，两人在窗外蹦蹦跳跳地挥手。

为了不让他俩引起更多注意，佐助叹了口气，认命地走到门口。

“我要工作，不能出来闲聊。”他说完就打算回去。

“这好办，我们进去喝一杯嘛。”鸣人推开他先一步进去，找了张桌子坐下。小樱跟在后面左顾右盼；她一直都说想来佐助打工的地方看看。

佐助拿来菜单拍在桌上，这回是故意的。

鸣人翻过一遍后，大方地点了最便宜的咖啡：“那就两杯美式，小樱的那杯我请。”

和重吾说完，他斜倚在吧台上等他做好。重吾抬头看了看那边两个人又看了看佐助，什么都没说，扑克脸上现出一丝笑意。

“怎么？”重吾笑很少见，佐助便顺口问他。

“没想到佐助会有这么活跃的朋友。”

“我也不想的。”

他说这话的时候也挂着几乎看不出的笑意。咖啡做好了，他端着托盘过去放在两人中间：“所以，你们过来有什么事？”

“从冲绳一回来就想找你了。佐助君，你真该去的！”小樱说。“除了修学旅行那一次，我还没有去过海边呢。这才是真正的海阿。”

“佐助你可真难约。要不是井野也答应一起来，小樱妈妈就不让她来了，她们一直在吵架，”鸣人抱怨，“真是的，单独和我出远门有什么不放心的！”

“鸣人看起来就没佐助君靠谱啦。”

“打工可不能请假，”他回答。另外两人早就习惯了他能简则简的说话风格，并不在意。他们热情高涨地向佐助分享在冲绳的经历，直到服务生听得想走，才表明来意。

“其实今天来是想请你辅导鸣人学习，”小樱敲了鸣人的脑门一下，“英语我还可以教教，但数学果然还是佐助比较好吧？”

“吊车尾的怎么突然要学习了？”

“我可不会一直当吊车尾阿我说！”

“可能被井野刺激到了吧，那家伙一直在提佐助你呢。说‘佐助的朋友怎么这么傻’之类的。”

两人期待地看着他。

佐助不傻，看得出来这是个蹩脚的借口。他们知道喊他出去玩他不会同意，就变换战术了。无论如何，他们试图接近佐助，他是看得出来的。

他们自从初中就是朋友。也是佐助少数能真正称之为朋友的人。

他终于不再拒绝，装作没看出来演戏的样子一摊手：“还能怎么办。我今天下午没事，去哪？”

“去我家吧！今天没人。”小樱举手。

“行，”佐助应下，“我不能再聊了。待会儿见。”

到了春野家的时候，说好先由小樱辅导鸣人英语，结果中途她接到一个电话，去外面讲完后，叹着气回来了。

“我老妈要我去买酱油。真讨厌，早点说还可以带回来的。我大概一小时就回来，冰箱里有冷饮你们自己去拿。”

鸣人扭头看她提着购物袋走出门，被佐助一书打在头上：“别走神。”

鸣人捂着被打的地方咒骂了几声，但因为要念书是他自己提起的，不好发作，只好一脸憋屈地继续看面前那堆天书似的字母。

佐助掏出手机看鼬给他回的信息：我知道了。晚饭给你留在冰箱。

“不过佐助，”鸣人看了一会儿就又不老实，“我发现你最近开心不少。”

“有吗？”

“有阿。去冲绳之前我和小樱都被你吓到了，突然说不去，还以为你出什么事了，但她给你发邮件你也没回。”鸣人说，“结果今天来找你，发现你心情好得很。”

是这样吗？他都没注意到。

但似乎……确实。确实。因为止水回来了，然后一切都变好了。

他说：“肯定是因为你们不在放了我几天清闲日子。”

鸣人听了张牙舞爪地扑过来要挠他的脸，佐助轻松一躲，让另一人扑了空。

打闹了一会儿，鸣人突然正色道：“你能开心我……和小樱都很高兴，真的。”

仿佛自己也不习惯这种语气似的，说完他就跳起来道“小樱说有冷饮来着！”跑出了房门。佐助听见他在外面喊：“你要汽水还是冰棍？”

“可乐！”他喊回去。

外面的动静变小了。佐助翻着手里的单词书，听见有人蹑手蹑脚靠近的声音。他纹丝不动。

——然后在汽水罐即将贴到他脖子前把它截下，一脸得意扭头道：“谢了，鸣人。”

恶作剧失败的金毛非常之失望，叼着冰棍重新回到书桌前：“做题做题……佐助，is和are有什么区别阿？”

非常之虚心好学的漩涡同学头顶又挨了一下。


	4. Chapter 4

暑假还剩半个月的时候止水的房子装修好了，喊了鼬和佐助去做客。离他们的家并不远，坐几站公交车就能到。止水高兴地说他们俩在这都有房间，随时都可以来住几天。

止水对内饰的喜好和鼬差不多，也是实用至上，家具都是十分简单的现代日式风格。自上次见面以后，止水一直忙着搬家和工作的事，很少有空去拜访他和鼬；来了之后佐助才意识到，自己居然有点想念。明明之前有整整六年没有见过面的。

止水家唯一看上去奢侈一点的地方是书房，摆着两个高高的实木书架，一大半都摆满了，旁边还放着两个没拆的纸箱。书大部分是德语的，书脊有一点发黑，看起来买的时间不短。

“都是最近陆陆续续寄到的，有些走的是海运就发霉了，”止水无不心疼地道，“都是辛辛苦苦收集的。”

“要帮忙把这两箱摆上去吗？”鼬问。

“那就帮大忙了，我的肩膀这几天吃不太消……”

佐助自然而然也去帮忙，按止水说的照颜色由深到浅摆在书架上。这么分类让佐助觉得打心底里别扭，日语和德语放一块儿、哲学和西游记放一块儿，想找哪本书不是很难吗？

他直接问了，得到的回答是“看上去颜色乱糟糟的会很难受”。鼬边撕箱子上的胶带边笑着说：“你一直都有这种强迫症呢。”

“记得你是喜欢按厚薄分来着？”

“是。不过我的书没有止水这么多，那样也能找到想看的。”

佐助站在凳子上把精装书摆进最上层。他听着鼬和止水的对话，又有了那种距离感。他不了解止水的喜好，甚至不了解鼬的。就算在同一个屋檐下生活十六年，也比相隔了太平洋的那两人要远。

事到如今他甚至已经习惯了这种空落落的感觉。有得必有失，他清楚。哥哥有了最理解他的人是该高兴的。

他们开始摆最后一箱书，佐助自然地接过鼬递上来的书放在最上层，止水抱着手在一旁看；听了他肩膀疼痛后，鼬就没让他再动手。他突然说：“佐助干这个好像很熟练的样子。”

“以前做过图书管理员，”佐助回答。

“佐助的生活经验真是丰富阿。”

“你在德国不打工的么？”

“嗯，偶尔写点东西赚赚外快，也去端端盘子什么的。不过都干不了多久，”止水挠挠头，“我刚去的时候连德语都不怎么好，没时间打工。”

整理好书房三人都累得不轻——止水说他看着都累，被干活最多的佐助白了一眼。他哈哈笑着拍了佐助的脑袋几下，似乎自从重新熟悉起来后，他就像小时候那样毫不收敛地摆弄他。佐助每次都作出不爽的样子，但没有一次舍得直接拍开。

他其实比任何人都喜欢肢体接触，同时他又排斥和一些人的接触。

有一次他这么和重吾说时，重吾问他：“我算你的朋友吗？”

佐助点点头。

“那你想让我抱你一下吗？”

他吓了一跳，诚实道：“不大想。”

重吾很了然地说，那你不是喜欢肢体接触，你只喜欢特定人的。

止水显然算其中一个。是因为年长吗？可是他不喜欢卡卡西像对小孩儿一样揉自己的脑袋——从他在和卡卡西、鸣人、小樱唯一的那张合照中的表情上就能看出来。

“晚上吃外卖可以吗？”止水抱歉地说，“我还没买菜。”

“……”

鼬都欲言又止了，说明止水真的很完蛋。佐助又翻了个白眼。

虽然这样也不太坏。止水点了超大份的玛格丽特披萨，电视上放着《魂断威尼斯》的碟片。他和鼬喝着啤酒，给佐助点了果汁。佐助对这个安排不是很满意，但当止水试图给他倒一杯的时候，鼬恐怖的眼神让两人都打消了念头。

玛格丽特披萨浓郁的番茄口味很对佐助胃口。喝酒的两个成年人被酒精打开了话匣子，开始谈天说地天南海北，话题渐渐到了佐助跟不上的地方。他只好把注意力转移到电视上放的碟片上。

_教授的视线无法控制地一次又一次落在塔奇奥的身上。_

_他被这过于强烈的爱意折磨，决心提早离开威尼斯。可命运弄人，他的行李被寄错地方，需要再过几天才能回来。他便坦然接受了这份命运的爱劫，妄图也能碰一碰这过于美好的影子。_

他的心莫名一阵抽痛。这是虚幻的吗？

他的视线不可控制地落到那两人身上。止水正半玩闹地跪在鼬身后给他按肩膀。突然之间他明晰了：他们是互相爱着的。

不同于兄弟之爱，不同于挚友之爱，甚至不同于情人之爱。他们就像彼此的灵魂伴侣。佐助只是幸运地成为了鼬的弟弟，才分到两人的一些爱护。他永远不能回馈对等的东西。

只有平等的感情才能互通。

_你怎么能那样笑？我不允许你那样笑。我不允许你对任何人那样笑。教授痛苦地回忆少年的笑容。_

他慢慢地从地上站起来，和两人说“我吃饱了”，躲进止水为他准备的房间里。

他为什么会这么难过？简直没道理。他早就知道鼬不会永远是他一个人的哥哥，止水就更不可能了。他早就接受了那两人之间没人能插入，也从来没想过插入。

他早就明白止水才是理解鼬的人、带领鼬前行的人。

早就明白……自己是多余的人。

第二天一大早佐助就醒了，留了张“去上班”的字条后便出门，尽管今天他上的是下午班。就和上次止水和鼬留下他出门一样，他不想吵醒他们，也不想再留下去。今天是鼬难得的休假，在止水家大概会轻松很多。

不知道去什么地方，佐助在街上晃荡。他不想让人陪，因此没联系认识的人，一个人走进一家没去过的书店。突然想起止水说过他是专栏小说家，便逛去了杂志区。

翻来许久也没有发现“宇智波止水”的署名，或许这家书店没进货，或者止水用的是笔名。他叹了口气放弃了，打算去音像区转转，突然被某本杂志封面上“更新：挚友命运的分别！！！”字样拉回了注意。鬼使神差地，他买下了这本，到书店门口的书吧找地方坐下，翻到那篇专栏的页码。

是篇忍者题材的连载，已经刊载到不短的章节了。这章讲了两个主人公想要阻止家族的政变维护和平的愿望不被政府信任，其中之一在被一高层暗杀刺瞎双眼后，奄奄一息地去往和挚友约定的悬崖边，托付了理想后跳崖自尽。

作者署名是镜。镜是止水敬仰的祖先的名字。真是好猜。

不用费劲就知道故事的两位原型是谁。这个故事里完全没有另一个人的影子。

下午到了咖啡厅，他听见香磷和水月说晚上要去酒吧。他们已经不问佐助去不去了；倒是偶尔会调侃乖宝宝赶紧回家，别让哥哥担心了。

佐助站着听了一会儿，突然说：“我也去。”

“诶？”香磷大惊，“可是你你……你哥哥……”

“有什么关系嘛，我们十二点就放你回去，”水月推开香磷揽住佐助的脖子，“你终于要成长了，佐助！”

他们带他去的地方不查身份证，只要不是看起来太小，都能混进去。水月听说他没喝过酒，给他点了莫吉托，又给自己和香磷点了扎啤。

“你长得这么帅，等会儿肯定有人来搭讪的，我就不给你多买啦。”水月笑嘻嘻道，然后被香磷以“我好歹也是唯一的女的”为由爆锤。

佐助皱眉道：“我是来喝酒的，不是来搭讪的。”

“这也是酒吧生活的一部分……喂！”

水月无可奈何地看着他一口把他的鸡尾酒灌下去，又伸手去拿水月的。他叹了口气，叫服务员来又加了几瓶扎啤，对佐助道：“哪有你这么喝的，太快了。”

佐助已经有点头晕了，脸上烫烫的。这种感觉意外不赖，好像踩在云端似的。喉咙和胃都好温暖。

他继续喝，希望维持体内那种灼烧的感觉，直到失去意识。

等醒过来时，时间还没到第二天；他没喝多少就开始发疯，然后断片了，据水月说。他现在躺在水月家的沙发上，因为水月说不敢送他回家，怕被他哥活剥。

“以后再也不带你喝酒了！酒品真差。”

“喝了多少钱？我给你，”他揉着脑袋说。还好喝得不多，头没有宿醉那么疼。他对几个小时前发生了什么一点印象都没有。

“晚点再算……我累死了，你几乎是我搬上来的知不知道？”水月还在抱怨。可能看到佐助一声不吭挨训的样子有点可怜，他啧了一声闭嘴了。

两人沉默地静坐半晌，水月试探着开了口：“佐助，我能不能问你个问题？”

“你问吧。”

“止水是谁？”见佐助一脸见鬼的表情，他赶紧摆手，“我不是要问你隐私，不想说就算了。”

“你怎么知道他？”佐助感到头越发疼痛。

“你断片前一直哭诶，叫这个名字，”水月小心翼翼地瞟了他一眼，“说你喜欢他。”


	5. Chapter 5

“……没有别的了吗？”

“还嘟囔了几句你哥。主要是止水，不知道听错了没有，所以才问你嘛，”水月四仰八叉地躺下，“你给你哥回个电话。你手机都被他打爆了，我接了一次，说你在我家，他当场就要我地址！吓得我挂了。”

佐助想起他似乎确实没和鼬说。他摸到自己的手机，犹豫半天还是拨了过去，几乎一响铃就被接通了，鼬的声音冷得吓人：“佐助在哪？”

“哥。我没事，”他小声说，“我在一起打工的朋友家里。”

鼬吸了一口气。佐助听得出来他在压制自己的脾气。

“你没事就好。”鼬的语气最终回到了平常的温和，“我和止水一直在找你……你是高中生了我不会太管你，但不要让我担心。”

“嗯，对不起。”

鼬和止水一直在找他……他又把他们本来完美的一天毁了。为什么他总是这样？

他讨厌说对不起。就和他自己一样苍白无力。

原来他喜欢止水。他接受得很快，因为这一个多月来他只是不愿细想，逃避是他惯用的手段了。

是幼时朦胧的仰慕一直存在、重逢之后便生根发芽，还是这段时间的相处让他生出不该有的感情，他自己也不知道。他只知道，哪怕认清了自己的心，他也没办法恨鼬——甚至愧疚更深。

毁了鼬的一切，还要觊觎他最珍视的人吗？

水月翻了个身：“你自己找个地方睡吧，想洗澡也可以去洗，我建议你洗一个，你吐过了……我睡了……”

他话还没说完就变成了嘟嘟哝哝的梦呓。佐助从另一头扯了条毯子扔在他肚子上，去找水月家的浴室。

浴室里的东西都是两份。他终于知道了为什么会觉得水月家有种熟悉的感觉，不大的房子、门口的鞋架，还有一式两份的用品。记得水月提起过他也有个哥哥，好像叫作鬼灯满月。

佐助脱掉衣服，冲掉身上的酒气，然后坐到浴缸里去，看水面慢慢上升。恍惚想起来小时候，他经常和鼬一块儿泡澡，那时浴缸还能轻松容纳下他们两个人。

止水也和他洗过一回——为了不让富岳和美琴发现他偷偷溜到他们家找鼬，情急之下躲进了佐助正在泡澡的浴室。他在嘴巴前面竖起一根手指：“别出声！不然你和鼬就再也见不到我了。”

然后干脆也脱光了坐进浴缸里来。

那时的佐助把脚往里缩了一点，抱怨“好挤”。

这幅画面撞进了佐助脑海，他发现自己又缩起了脚趾——他起反应了。

不知廉耻。他红透了脸，在心里用最龌龊的词形容自己。止水赤裸的身体怎么也挥之不去。他颤抖着握住自己的性器，想象是止水的大手圈在上面。

“别出声……”止水的声音说。

他浑身颤抖着射了出来。

在朋友家想着哥哥的挚友自慰……简直没有比你更无可救药的了。他躺在水里冷笑了一下。他觉得自己恶心。

他还是很想要。这本是他人生中最躁动的年纪，这也是他第一次在脑海里有确切肖想对象的自慰，沉睡在身体里的欲望忽然之间变得不容忽视。

他控制不住自己想象止水比记忆里高大的身体从背后抱住他，有力的手指探入他的身体指奸他。他不知道为什么自然而然地想象自己被抱，可能是因为他只经历过这种方式的性事吧，他自嘲地想。他想象止水进入他的身体。

“阿……！”

他咬紧牙关，还是漏出一声带着气音的呻吟。

这样根本不够。他在水下痛苦地蜷起身子，希望窒息能带走一部分欲望。可他脑海里的是止水把他的头按进水里，惩罚他发出了声音。

佐助请了第二天上班的假。衣服是水月借的，他俩身高相仿，只是水月的衣服基本都是背心和T恤——他穿走了一件黑色的。

回到家时果然没人。他回到房间，从抽屉最深处摸出一张名片，那是大蛇丸从背后要他的时候塞进他胸口口袋里的。他一直留着，是希望有朝一日能够报复。

当初怎么可能想到会因为这个原因打上面的号码？

他只身到了大蛇丸报的地名，在门上敲了敲。这是大蛇丸众多住所之一，据他所说，不用担心任何人发现他来的是什么地方。他的语气听起来根本不惊讶佐助会找他似的。

佐助在大蛇丸抚摸他时闭上了眼睛。大蛇丸的行事方式很粗暴，这正是他需要的。他在对方老练的手法下气喘吁吁，甚至没有被进入就射了一次。大蛇丸低声笑着，说他很有天分。

大蛇丸按照他要求的那样按着他的脑袋从背后干他。他无可避免地想起被强暴的那一次，但他想要的就是这样。骗自己这是被强迫的，骗自己他没有在享受。

他睁开了眼睛，什么也看不到。只清楚地感到自己在坠入深渊，离那闪着光的画面越来越远，直到视野里只剩黑色。

结束后他没有立马离开。他不知道去哪。可以的话他甚至想永远不再回去；现在的他没有资格和那两人站在一起。他会污染那副画面。

佐助从来没认为过性是肮脏的。他厌恶的只有自己，甚至不再厌恶大蛇丸。

他希望自己不存在。

大蛇丸轻抚着他的脊背。“佐助君，把仇恨过于放在一个人身上是很危险的。”

佐助没理他。

“也很漂亮……你是我见过最漂亮的男孩，”男人道，“比第一次看到你时还要漂亮。快要碎掉的东西最值得下手，佐助君。”

先离开的是大蛇丸。佐助在铺着蛇纹被褥的床上躺了一会儿，静静体会身体各处的钝痛。这些痕迹被鼬看到的话他会疯掉吧。可怜的鼬，这么在意他这种人。

不过止水会安慰他的。止水一直都很坚强，而且为了鼬什么都愿意做。他会让鼬从悲痛中恢复过来的。

他脑海中不断闪过黑暗的想法，最终还是在想到鼬时放弃了。他的哥哥是个永远会把错怪罪在自己头上的人，即使有朝一日能走出失去弟弟的阴影，余生也会活在自责当中。佐助无法忍受自己哪怕死了以后还在摧残鼬的人生。

不过家短期内是不想回了……他思忖良久，给鸣人发了邮件。之后是鼬：暑假剩下这些天我就住在鸣人家了。

回家收拾东西花不了很长时间。他拖着行李箱走出家门的时候鼬才回了消息：佐助，你是不是有什么事？我想和你谈谈。

谈我喜欢上了最能理解你的人，我想着他自慰，我和强奸了我的男人上床，我和你在一起时就会羞愧吗？

他恶狠狠地打出“不用”两个字，在发送前又犹豫了，加上“别担心我”。

鸣人在楼下等他，和他一起把箱子搬到他住的楼层去。东西一放好，鸣人就问：“怎么突然要来我家……先说好我只有泡面。”

“……我不吃泡面。”

“谁来谁家阿你以为！”

佐助躺在鸣人家窄窄的破沙发上，总算呼出一口轻松的空气。

“别嚷嚷了，吊车尾的。”他慢慢地说，声音很轻，“我累了，先睡一觉。”

迷迷糊糊地他听见拉窗帘的声音。接着他睡着了，一个黑甜无梦的觉。

醒了的时候天都黑透了，他今天一天滴水未进，饿得胃都抽抽地疼。鸣人没开灯，盘腿坐在电视机前面打游戏。听见他爬起来的声音，他扭头对佐助道：“热水在桌上，你自己泡面吃吧！”

“谁要吃泡面阿。”他咬着牙坐起来，忍住腹部的坠痛。没走几步，就呻吟着倒了下去。

鸣人丢开手柄扑过来把他扶起来：“靠，你怎么了？要去医院吗？”

“不用……过一会儿就好了，”他嘶着气，“你帮我去买点药。”

“什么药？”

“问药店的，我也不知道……嘶。”

鸣人二话不说穿上鞋子出门了。佐助在沙发上蜷缩。他从来没有记过吃的药品的名字，不论为什么不舒服，鼬总是给他准备好了。人人都羡慕他有个医生哥哥。

疼死了。好像有人在殴打他的肚子。

仿佛过了一个世纪，鸣人才匆匆回来。其实他只走了不到二十分钟，显然是跑着去买的。帮佐助就水吃下药片后，他打开另外一个打包盒，说给他带了热粥。

“胃疼吃粥应该是比较好的吧，”他挠了挠脸，“我吃坏肚子一般拉完了就好了，所以也不太懂。”

“你能活到现在真是命大。”佐助道，往嘴里送了一勺。

鸣人又问了一遍：“你好点了吗？”

“差不多不疼了。”

“那就好！”他坐回到电视机前，“话说佐助，等会玩双人对战模式吧？”

佐助应了一声。就当是感谢他跑来跑去了。


	6. Chapter 6

他在鸣人家住了四天。这四天除了第二天实在忍受不了泡面出去买了次菜，他都没有出过门，班也翘了。他和鸣人打通关了荒野大镖客，看完了两套漫画。

鸣人没问过他身上的痕迹是怎么回事。佐助根本没想过一直藏着，况且它们几乎到处都是，只有手臂和小腿上没有。鸣人反常的高情商让他准备好的说辞没有了用武之地。

第五天上午，有人敲门。鸣人还没起床，先是咕哝着“肯定是推销的”不肯去；可敲门声似乎没有停歇的意思，他才不情不愿地穿上上衣趿着鞋去开了门。

“佐助在吗？”门口的人问。听到那个声音，还在床上的佐助一下子清醒了。

“你谁阿我说……诶，佐助？”

鸣人正想找个理由把陌生人轰走，佐助已经来到了门边，低着头没说话。止水站在门外很有耐心地等着。

“他是我哥的朋友。”他向鸣人解释。

“方便和我出来一下吗？”止水微笑。

佐助去刷牙，止水被请进来坐着等他。他刷牙的时候鸣人溜进来小声问：“你过来不会没和你哥说吧？”

“说了。”他含着牙膏回道。

“那这家伙怎么找上门了？”

他低头漱口，用眼神回了个“鬼知道”。

他真的不知道。鼬来还情有可原，为什么是止水？鼬让他来的吗？他还没做好面对止水的准备。

可是他何尝让佐助做好准备过？突然出国了，突然回来了，突然去他打工的地方，现在又突然找到他……他像根躲避风暴的羽毛，风却无孔不入。

洗漱完换了件衣服后，他跟着止水下楼。楼下停了一辆黑色小车。止水替他打开车门：“前两天买的二手车，佐助还不知道吧？”

他沉默地坐进去。止水坐上驾驶位，沿着街道往外开。

“鼬很担心你。我也是。”他开口。

“不是说过在朋友家吗？”

“你那天不告而别之后到现在都没回家，不担心才奇怪吧，”止水道，“我不是来说教的，佐助。其实鼬也不知道我来找你，他说你一定知道自己在做什么。”

佐助没接话。

“你有什么心事一定要说出来。我不知道你和鼬之间发生了什么……你们两个人被留在这里那几年一定非常难过，”止水的声音温柔极了，“不好意思告诉鼬的话，就告诉我。小时候不是经常那样的吗？”

怎么可能说出来。为什么他总觉得佐助还能和小时候一样？

止水温和的嗓音听来甚至刺耳。有一瞬间佐助想干脆全部说出来好了，止水还能保持住这张大人成熟稳重的脸吗？会不会干脆打他一顿？

见他一直不开口，止水把车停在路边，解开安全带面向他。

“……是因为刚刚那个男孩子？他是你男朋友？”

“你在说什么？”佐助终于开口了。

“你不用瞒着我或你哥哥，我们又不是大你几十岁的老古董。”

“我没有！你怎么这么想？”

止水用眼神朝他的领口示意了一下。

该死。大蛇丸在那里咬了一口，他忘记了。咬得太重了痕迹到今天都没消。

其实很好圆过去，将错就错承认是鸣人就好了。或者干脆说管你什么事。但他差不多能猜到这样说了止水的回应是什么，无非是“我理解你”“我把你当作我的弟弟一样疼爱”，在他心里想的完全是另一回事的时候，这些话不亚于针尖刺在身上。

对，说出来会更好。让止水彻底放弃他好了，最好再告诉鼬……他不想再受折磨了。

“不是鸣人，”他平静地陈述，“是一个你也认识的人。”

他抬眼直视止水的眼睛；还有几秒，这里面的关切就会全部消失了，被震怒取代。止水会打他吗？他甚至有些期待。

“是大蛇丸。”

止水的眼睛瞪大了一些。紧接着他抓住佐助的手臂：“他强迫你了？”

“没有，我去找的他，”佐助想拉开抓住自己的手，但止水抓得太用力，他没能如愿。“或者说曾经他强迫过我，但我又去找他了。”

他心脏跳得飞快，克制住移开视线的欲望。止水死死盯着他。佐助没见过止水这么不冷静的表情，实际上，这样的表情只在佐助的性幻想里出现过。

再这样盯着我，我就要——

“佐助，你不该因为他的错误怪你自己。更不应该骗自己爱上了他。”

他差点笑出来了。学哲学的止水哥真是意外地天真，以为他有斯德哥尔摩情节吗？

“我不喜欢他。”

“那为什么……”

“退而求其次。但是比没有好，”他故意做出随便的语气，“止水哥不需要缓解压力的吗？没有过女朋友？或者和我哥——”

“佐助！”

止水吼了他，这也是头一回。佐助知道什么东西就要破碎了，不像裂痕还可以修复，而是彻彻底底变成齑粉。

“佐助，”他的声音又软化下来，松开他的手臂，改为双手扶住他的肩膀。“是因为鼬吗？你喜欢鼬，觉得我抢了你的哥哥？”

操。

他控制不住地颤抖起来。好半天他才挤出几个字：“你这个蠢货。”

止水的双手把他困在狭窄的副驾驶上，呼吸都能喷到他的脸上，他的视线再往下一点就能看到他甚至已经硬了。结果他居然认为佐助喜欢的是鼬？

他拉过止水的衣领，在男人嘴唇上重重吻了一下，再放开，向后仰去，脸上是接受审判的表情：“你明白了吗？”

鸣人给他开门的时候吓了一跳。他脸上的表情想必是挺吓人的。他没有理会鸣人的询问，直接去床上躺尸，脑海里乱哄哄地闪过不久前的画面。

止水没有任何反应，甚至表现得有些麻木。没有佐助以为的震怒或厌恶，他面无表情地看了佐助一会儿，随即附身吻了下来——和他刚刚那个豁出去的吻不同，这是个完全成人的吻，佐助没有经历过的吻，毕竟大蛇丸没有吻过他。

他僵硬地任止水将舌头塞进嘴里，色情地侵犯他的口腔。分开的时候，他的表情恢复了兄长那种安抚人心的笑容：“佐助只是想要这样的话，我可以给你。”

好像佐助向他索要的是路边的冰淇淋或是货架上的玩具……不，他甚至都不是在索要。他看不懂止水。

止水接着说道：“回家去吧，别再找大蛇丸了。一开始你就该告诉我的。”

“……这是什么意思？”他艰难地发出声音。

“我不讨厌和佐助做这种事，就算我还是把你当作弟弟一样。”止水亲昵地抚摸他的脸颊。

这算什么？

太荒唐了，佐助有一瞬间居然觉得害怕。他用了熟悉的那招，也就是落荒而逃，跑回了鸣人家里。本来他以为自己已经够不正常了，居然还会觉得其他人不正常——止水是为了安慰他么？可这是“兄长”该安慰弟弟的方式吗？

他想象鼬对他说那句话，立马颤抖了一下，把想法赶出去。

“佐助阿，”电视机那边传来鸣人的声音，“你变得不像你了。”

他回了神，把头偏到鸣人的方向。

“从前可没有见过你这么失魂落魄的样子。我们也算相识多年的了吧？我认识的佐助可不是这么被人家牵着鼻子走的家伙。”

他把手柄按得啪啪响，泄愤似的。佐助冷哼一声，道：“我怎么被人牵着鼻子走了？”

鸣人把手柄扔下，扭过头来：“你变得奇奇怪怪是因为今天来找你的那个人吧！他是不是就是你说过的那个出国的亲戚？是不是回来跟你和鼬争家产了？不要躲他，和你哥把他赶回去阿！”

噗，这都什么跟什么……佐助有时候挺佩服鸣人的想象力的，他真该少看点狗血漫画。

他和鸣人确实认识很多年了，但鸣人也不完全了解他。他不知道佐助一直都是这种逃避的个性，也不知道亲缘对他而言意味着什么。长久以来，他确实在同龄人中扮演着高傲臭屁的优等生，仿佛看不起所有人似的。没人知道他有多在意牵绊，因此不敢随意靠近别人。

不过，逃避的确不是办法。就像鸣人说的一样，害怕什么？他唯独不想显得窝囊。

“你说得对，鸣人，”他扬起嘴角，颇有几分自暴自弃的意味，“我不会躲他了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ . .̫ . `)


	7. Chapter 7

开学前夕佐助回了家，装作什么都没发生的样子。鼬待他如常，看来止水没有告诉他；他忙着做出差的准备，接下来一周都不在家。佐助也去了一趟打工场所，咖啡店的老板对他的旷工有点生气，但因为他之前表现很好，还是发给了他工资。

高三开学的气氛不如前两年那么高涨，话题经常聊着聊着就从暑假去了什么地方转到要上什么大学。卡卡西一如既往地一开学就给他们准备了小测，难度还不低。佐助放学被叫去了办公室。

卡卡西看到他进来，指了指桌上第一张试卷：“这可不像你写出来的卷子。”

有够不理想的。佐助反思假期确实没有怎么学习，考虑到他干了那么多高中生不该干的事，也没什么好吃惊。

“三年级了，如果不是那么困难的话，还是把打工放一放吧？我记得你家的条件还不至于要补助的程度，”卡卡西建议，“过一阵子的奖学金肯定也有你的份。分分轻重缓急。”

“……不用你说我也知道。”他嘟囔。

班主任被噎了一会儿，笑了出来：“我可是在训话，放尊重一点！”

没过多久他就被放回去了，谁都以为这只是佐助发挥失常。其实他心里有些紧张，要追回一个假期的进度并不简单。他去操场的水龙头冲了两把脸，决心不能再这样下去了。

走到校门口，他一眼看到了那辆黑色小车。止水摇下车窗，对他笑了一下。他的表情一如既往，也好像什么都没发生似的；这样刚好，佐助也没必要扭扭捏捏的。他走过去拉开车门坐进去，叫了句止水哥。

“这几天我都来接你去我家，鼬也放心些，”止水说，“高三没精力自己做饭吧？”

“随便吃点就行。”

“那可不行，佐助还要长高呢。”止水空出一只手摸了摸他的脑袋。

真不愧是成年人，佐助心想；那他就当个无理取闹的弟弟吧。

他默默地跟着止水回家，吃饭。饭后他乖乖地回卧室做功课，止水在书房码字。九点的时候止水敲门喊他洗澡，头发还潮湿地贴在脸上，佐助也听话地去了。他之前留了洗漱的用品和换洗衣物在这，所以没出什么麻烦。

从浴室出来后，他直接推开了书房的门。止水抬头面向他，问：“怎么，需要什么东西吗？”

“嗯。”佐助径直走到书桌旁，手一撑坐了上去。他把电脑推到一边，赤脚踩在止水膝盖上。

止水静静地看了他片刻，开口：“佐助……”

“止水哥说过可以给我的，”他打断，希望声音没有暴露出他的不平静，“你不会骗我吧？”

“我不会骗你，如果这确实是你想要的，”年长者叹了口气，松开鼠标，顺着佐助的脚踝默默摸上来，停在短裤的裤腿下方，“你真的做好准备了吗？”

“我不是童贞，你知道的。”

话音刚落，止水的手就伸进了宽松的裤管，圈住了他的臀部。佐助惊喘了一声，被托着屁股抱到止水腿上坐好。他的心跳得飞快，耳朵也烫得厉害。

止水吻了下来，和上一次一样潮湿、绵长。他尽其所能回应着，腿夹在止水腰侧不老实地乱动，下身一下子硬得可怕。止水揉捏他的臀瓣，手指经过臀缝时摸到了湿漉漉的触感，便中止了接吻：“这是怎么回事？”

佐助不想回答，这不是显而易见的吗？另一人也没等他回答，凑近他的耳朵轻声道：“在浴室里的时候？看来你早有预谋。”

他就着湿润的触感一次性插进两根手指，激得佐助一阵低喘。他本来没有这么敏感的，但该死的，这是止水的手指在他身体里，就像春梦成真——他再也不想管这种关系会有什么后果了，没有这个他会死的，佐助悲观地想。

他咬住下唇好收敛自己聒噪的声音。止水见状体贴地用另一只手撩起他T恤的衣摆塞到他嘴里让他咬住，然后含住了一边的乳首。

“唔……！”

佐助紧闭上眼睛，感到自己从头到脚都在发麻。这和想象着止水自己做完全不一样，他本以为自己能处理的……仅仅是这样，他就觉得自己快要射了。

“这样就受不了的话，之后我可难办了。”止水笑道。

佐助觉得丢脸，他想知道止水有没有被勾起哪怕一点欲望，但止水又把他抱起来放倒在桌面上。他的腿被分开到两边踩在卓沿上，这个姿势更方便止水用手指操他。

明明他已经扩张好了，为什么还要……他想这么问，但除了喘息发不出任何声音，何况嘴里还咬着衣摆。那一小块布料已经被唾液浸透了，但佐助不想松开。不想太早露出丑态。

手指慢慢退了出去，他感到一阵空虚，紧接着止水的性器顶了上来，在他的臀缝处磨蹭了两下。

“现在还能后悔，佐助。”止水说。

后悔？那是以后的事。及时止损就不是后悔了，他不想管以后怎么样。

“你说过我们的关系不会改变，”他说，“你只是在……满足我的任性而已。”

T恤的下摆滑落到胸口，他最后的遮羞布也不见了。止水也在这时进入了他，深深地、饱胀地。

太疼了。明明做好了扩张，明明被更粗暴地进入过，但佐助感到的快感过于强烈，几乎疼痛起来。

他终于得到了他想要的。

止水之前的话突然回响起来：这确实是你想要的吗？

“止水哥，”他啜泣着喊，“我……”

他的话又被突然快起来的节奏打散了，变成不成意义的碎片。他脑子迷迷糊糊的，也不记得自己到底想说什么。

这一周大致如此。他每次去找止水，止水都不会拒绝他。有温柔似水的时候，也有粗暴的时候，全看佐助的心情；唯有事后止水每次都扮演了体贴的床伴，会帮他清理干净再带他回房间睡觉。

直到有一天放学佐助突然发现门口没有停着那辆旧旧的二手车，才意识到结束了。那一瞬间，他不能分辨填满了他的思绪的是失落还是松了一口气。

三三两两结伴回家的人不断从他身边经过，聊着高中生永远聊不腻的琐事。佐助感觉他是另一个世界的人，金红的落日照不到他身上，只有浓重的阴影。

鼬给他开门的时候，他趴在哥哥肩上哭了。鼬吓了一跳，大概是因为佐助和他很久没有这么亲密的接触过了——有几年了吧？但很快鼬就轻轻环住了他，手在他背上拍着。

“发生什么事了？”

“没事，”他很快控制住了情绪，别扭地离开了鼬的肩膀，“和……和朋友吵架了。”他编了个蹩脚的谎。

“是吗。改天好好地和他谈一谈吧。”

“我会的。”

他用力擦了擦眼睛，回了房间。

补习那天鸣人问了一个单词，aftermath——那时小樱已经买完酱油回来了，坏笑着说：“考完数学你完蛋了，所以是后果的意思。一般是不好的后果啦。”

佐助望着天花板想，他真的给自己留了好大的烂摊子。

他掏出手机给止水发信息：你喜欢鼬吗？

过了几分钟止水回复了：如果是你想的那个意思的话，不。

他又发：如果鼬也向你提出一样的要求呢？

这回间隔的时间长了不少：鼬不会的。

：我问如果。

：那，我会答应吧。拒绝的话我们之间会出现裂痕，我不想那样。你也别多想了，我不会因为这些事对你有不好的改观。你真的是我很重要的人。

佐助把手机丢到一边。

止水是对的，他们三人本来可以是最理想的关系，任何外力都无法破坏。唯一的不稳定因素是有了越界想法的佐助。从止水的角度看，如果不想破坏这段关系，纵容佐助的欲望是唯一解。

他已经确认止水和鼬之间没有他对止水抱有的感情了，那么他可以继续这样下去，反正止水不会推开他。他甚至阴暗地想，就算止水结了婚，他还是不会推开他：没有外人能顶替他们在各自心目中的地位。

可是那放纵的七天并不全是身处伊甸园的快乐。身体的快感让他恐慌，让他越来越难以满足。大蛇丸说过他快要碎掉了——现在佐助自己都能感觉到了，矛盾的情绪快冲垮了他。

止痛药用多了会失灵，随之而来的只会是强烈得多的痛楚。和止水的性爱就是止痛药，是时候停药了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿上一章就没了 进入龟速更模式


End file.
